The Accident
by Satellizer123
Summary: Someone messed with a great work of sygaldry, causing the whole University to disappear to an unknown place and people inside to scatter everywhere. This is how Kvothe and his friends coped up with this change and find the way back. Pairing undecided
1. Chapter 1

The Accident

Summary: Someone messed with a great work of sygaldry, causing the whole University to disappear to an unknown place and people inside to scatter everywhere. This is a fanfic of how Kvothe and his friends coped up with this change and find the way to get everyone back. Just some fun, no pairings intended.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Kingkiller series. Patrick Rothfuss rules!

"No!" Master Kilvin yelled in fright. But it was too late.

It was a pleasant afternoon. Kilvin lead the new students on a tour around the University. This was a new custom, since there had been more and more students getting lost inside the huge campus and never returning. The group reached a massive wall outside the Haven, which was full of complex sygaldry work in order to keep extremely intelligent madmen inside. That's when a student decided to show off his superior intellect. He took out a long, thin Glantz steel stick and a small piece of diamond, then he proceeded to carve random characters on the wall. Not until the earth started to rumble did Kilvin take notice.

"No!"

The wall glowed blinding white, rendering everyone unconscious, then everything seemed to crumble into dust. No more than a minute later, the massive building called the University completely disappeared, along with everyone in it.

Kvothe blinked awake. He found himself not in Sim's room and playing breath like a minute ago, but in a complete strange place. And he also found Sim and Wilem lying beside him. Kvothe sighed, relieved that this was not just a nightmare or hallucination of his.

"Hey, you two! Wake up!" He shook them as hard as he could. After a few minutes, the three stood up, stretching and looking around.

"Where do you think we are?" Sim asked.

"No idea. I've only seen chambers like this once, but my head hurts to think clearly." Kvothe said exasperated. He hated being forgetful.

The chamber they were in was built by some kind of grey stone, with a steel door and iron-barred window. Wilem looked through the window, trying to find some clue.

"Hey! I see a big sign. It reads: State Prison. What does it mean?"

"No idea." Kvothe said again. He hated being stupid.

Ambrose was jerked awake by some wild cursing and laughter, or more accurately, two bulked hands.

"Get your filthy hands off me you stupid shim! Who in Tehlu's balls do you think you are?" He yelled half-consciously, still didn't bother to open his eyes. It must be one of his fair-weather friends, he thought.

The laughter stopped, then Ambrose heard… growling? That made him uneasy. Opening his eyes, he saw the last thing he could for a long time. A huge ham-like fist launching like a rocket right between the eyes.

A minute later, Ambrose got carried away by the ambulance after being beaten to a pulp by 5 thugs. Served him right, no whites dared to go inside the black territory of N.Y. without permission, let alone sleep inside and cuss others like that.

Auri shook her head, trying to find out why she wasn't underground like usual, but lying on the street. Not even a familiar street, mind you. Everything around he seemed to be painted yellow. People rushed from all directions, wearing various kinds of clothes. Then she saw something weird. Colorful, funny-shaped carts were running by fast, with only one or two people sitting inside. This made her uneasy. How could they breathe with every window closed?

She stood up and ran into the nearest alley, afraid being among people. But this alley was not exactly unoccupied either. She saw two people standing by the wall, their bodies tightly pressed against each other. The woman's clothes were being torn up by the man.

Acting on instinct, Auri grabbed a lead pipe and smashed the man's head from behind. He landed on the ground with a "thump". The woman screamed and ran away, not even bothering to cover up her nearly naked body. No "thank you"? This sure was weird.

She looked down on the unconscious man. He was whimpering slightly. Well, one less molester wouldn't really make the world a better place to live in, but it would help. Auri smiled, her mental side taking over.

Fela, Mola and Devi were having an amiable reunion at the girls' dorm when the incident took place. They woke up in a strangely noisy place. Music, if you can call it that, was booming everywhere. This was nothing like the beautiful, mind-calming music they were used to, but annoyingly sharp and full of drum sounds.

"Where the hell are we?" Fela asked the traditional question. Which, traditionally, had no answer.

"Hey look! A bar!" Devi yelled in delight of finally seeing something familiar. The three girls headed to it, without knowing the consequences.

"Three Metheglins for us!" The bartender looked at them oddly.

"…..Please?" Devi said slowly with a hint of sarcasm.

"Go to hell with manners. What the hell did you just order?"

"Metheglins. You don't have it? How about mead?"

"No."

"Cider?"

"No."

"So what on earth do you have? Pure water?"

"Of course I have pure water."

"Oh come on. It was a rhetorical question."

An awkward silence.

"…Fuck off."

"Not until we have something to drink."

"Whisky?"

"What the fuck is whisky?"

"You're shitting me. How about vodka?"

A raised eyebrow, giving the bartender the answer. This was gonna be a hell of a night.

That's it for the first chapter! I've never had a review, so it should be great having a few.

NCT


	2. Notice

( Docx Converter - Unregistered )

Author's Note: Huge thanks to Hasbean for being my first reviewer! Just stay tuned, everyone is going in the picture soon!

Edited 14/3/2012: Since the last time I've had a few more reviews… I want to thank you all kindly, and to state that I will not abandon this fic. In a weird way of saying this is like my firstborn baby, and also the least-grown I will nurture it until it matures.

One more thing to explain why I stopped for a while: I have tried writing the second chapter a few times, and they all turned up lame. I can't seem to be able to bring the style of Mr. Patrick Rothfuss in the story… And I hadn't read the Wise Man's Fear then. Now that I did, I have to say… Simply irresistable. Brilliant.

And I plan to start the new chapter "Kingkiller" style, not just ordinary way of telling a story.

This is just a notice, but I ask of you to sympathize with me and wait a little more.

NCT


End file.
